The melancholy champion
by kingleomon13
Summary: She had reached the top, and there she stood, alone, what more was there to strive for.


The melancholy champion

She was almost never seen anymore, only showing up to defend her title whenever someone managed to make it past the elite four. Even then she never stuck around, she always left soon after to who knows where. Her friends and family were worried and she knew that but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Her face which had, at one point, always been covered by a smile and her eyes which were filled with joy, now only held a blank expression. She never smiled and her eyes had lost the luster they once held. People would swear that they saw her all over Alola on any of the various islands in the wilds far from where people were, but none had been able to prove it.

Even her pokemon began to worry for her but none of them knew how to help, so they did what they knew, and stayed with her at all times. On lonely nights out in the wilds when she finally was able to fall asleep, her pokemon did what they could to keep her safe. Her Lycanroc and Umbreon would stay up and keep watch through the night, her Decidueye would scavenge around for berries and other food. When it became cold her Salazzle would wrap around her to drive off the cold and would never let the fire go out, when it was hot her Ninetails was always near to keep her cool, and rarely when something dangerous appeared her Dragonite drove it off.

They lived like this for months never sleeping in the same place twice and rarely seeing other people. The few times her pokemon were hurt beyond the ability of her various healing items she would head to the nearest pokemon center to get them healed, but she always left when they were fixed and never spoke to anyone while she was there. Whenever this happened the nurses gave a call to Kukui who always flew out immediately to try and catch her, but by the time he arrived she was gone.

A few times Kukui, Hau, and various other trial captains made it through to challenge her and when they did they tried to stop her to speak but she never listened and she was gone soon after.

Then after nearly a year had passed of this lifestyle she was called once more to defend her title but this time instead of a random trainer, a trial captain, Kukui, or even Hau, the one who ascended the steps was her mother. She reached for her ride pager but before she was able to pull it out her mother ran forward, pulled her into a loving hug, and began to weep. For minutes they stood there with her mother holding her and crying until finally the tears stopped.

She pulled back and stared with eyes brimming with tears into the blank emotionless eyes of her daughter and asked "What's wrong? Please, tell me what's wrong. Why don't you come home? Why don't you speak to anybody? Please tell me so that I can help you, I want my daughter, my happy daughter who loved the world and always brought a smile to the face of anyone she met, I miss you so much, please let me help you."

For the first time in nearly a year she began to feel something other than emptiness, seeing her mother break down like this, the woman who had always seemed so strong, she felt sadness and regret at what she had put her through, her face slowly shifted from the blank mask she had grown accustom to wearing into her real face showing her broken emotions. She latched on to her mother just as tightly as she had when she was a child and balled her eyes out releasing all the emotions that had been pent up for nearly a year.

When, after minutes of holding each other and crying, she finally had no more tears to shed, she looked at her mom and said "I don't know what to do. My life has lost it's meaning, I've become the champion but there's no more challenge to be found, for a while the battle tree was fun but after so long it's become so monotonous that I just go through the motions whenever I go, I've caught every pokemon that can be found in the region I've explored every nook and cranny of every island and there's nothing more to do. But most of all..." She paused and thought back to that day over a year ago where she held back her tears and waved off her friend, "I miss Lillie."

Over the course of their journey together she and Lillie had grown close they were there for each other though the good and the bad, and it wasn't until they were caught in the rain on Exeggutor island that she realized that she had fallen in love with the girl. She didn't tell Lillie about her feelings then, it wouldn't have been right with everything that was happening at the time, and so she waited. Then the day after she had become champion she decided to tell her, but then she left for the Kanto region leaving behind only a stuffed toy and the hope that they would meet again.

Her mom looked at her and saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes she pulled her into a tighter embrace and said "I know you do sweetie that's why I brought someone with me."

Her mother pulled away and behind her looking nearly the same as she had when she left was Lillie. She smiled kindly at the her and said "Hello again Moon." she was stunned and didn't respond, just as she was about to run over and pull her into a hug, Lillie took and deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again there was a fiery determination as she loudly declared "Champion of the Alola region I have completed the island challenge, I have beaten the elite four, and now I stand before you to battle for the right to be champion."

She didn't know how to respond for a minute, but then she strode over to her side of the arena as her mother moved to the side lines. As the battle went on she had fun battling once again until it was down to both their last pokemon, her Decidueye vs. Lillie's Kantonian Raichu.

She went though the motions of a Z-move and she called out "Let's do this Decidueye, sinister arrow raid!"

At the same time Lillie cried "Raichu use volt tackle!" the two pokemon charged at each other until they collided causing an explosion. When the dust finally cleared Decidueye was still standing.

They both recalled their pokemon and just as Lillie was about to speak Moon ran forward and pulled her into a hug "I missed you Lillie, so much."

She returned the embrace "I missed you too."

She pulled back and looked into her eyes "Please don't leave again I don't want to be apart from you again because... Because I love you!" she closed her eyes and waited.

What happened was not what she expected as she felt something soft brush against her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she saw Lillie pulling away with a slight blush and a smile on her face "I love you too."

In that moment her heart soared and she leaned forward and kissed the girl in her arms as her mother watched from the sidelines crying tears of joy as she saw her daughter smile again. When they pulled apart Moon brought out her phone and called Hau, he answered after a moment "Moon what happened are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine listen how would you like to be champion?"

The boy was stunned for a moment before he replied "I would love to be but what about you?"

"I don't want to be champion anymore so get over here so I can make you champion."

"Uh got it." he hung up and after a few minutes arrived at the champions chamber. When he got there he was surprised to see Lillie and they all caught up for a few minutes before Moon called the elite four up.

When they arrived she declared "From this moment on I resign as champion and instead appoint Hau as champion." there were some fine details to go over but once that was done she her mom and Lillie all left. The entire time since she had confessed Moon had held onto Lillie's hand almost afraid that if she let go she would disappear again. She turned towards Lillie and said "I want to travel the world and see the other regions with you what do you say?"

Lillie smiled at her "I want to see the world with you too." she leaned forward and gave Moon a peck on the lips and she smiled so brightly.

That's when her mom came up behind her and put her hand on Moon's shoulder "oh no you don't you aren't going anywhere for at least a week."

The girl looked up at her mom smiled and said "Only if Lillie gets to stay with me."

The older woman sighed and looked to Lillie "Would that be OK with you dear?"

"Of course I would love to."

That night, after the celebration for Hau, as she and Lillie lied together and held each other on her bed, she was able to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this i was inspired to write this after reading The girl with the broken smile by bellmare if you haven't read it i urge you to go do so because it is much better than anything i can do and please tell me what you thought of this so until next time keep your wits about you.


End file.
